The present invention relates to movable electric machinery having a trailing cable connected to a source of power, and, more particularly, to a sheave bracket assembly for preventing the cable from contacting the movable electric machinery.
Haulage equipment, such as shuttle cars, in the mining industry efficiently removes cut material from a working face in such a manner so as to enhance the performance of a continuous miner and maximize productivity. A conventional rigid sheave bracket attached to a front of a shuttle car has no means to absorb the inertial force (from cable direction change) while passing the shuttle car trailing cable tie-off point. Damage caused to the cable by shock resulting from this change of direction is one of the largest costs associated with maintenance of shuttle cars.